


Beauty in the Breaking (Reposted)

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have our breaking points."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Breaking (Reposted)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this HTP prompt](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=1902048#cmt1902048), but you don't have to read it that way.

Days, week, years, an eternity and the blink of an eye, time dulls to nothing. Nothing but the impassive face of the man who watches, blue eyes fever bright in his face through each degrading torture that make up his life now.

It's those eyes that make him, in the end.

"We all have our breaking points, Stevie," A cool metal hand brushes through his hair, but Steve can't see anything as he sobs, the tenderness of the gesture made all the worse for the blinding pain that makes up his body.

The hand tightens, even as a pair of soft lips brush against his forehead in painful intimacy. "And this is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
